Zootopia/Easter Eggs
This is a list of all the Easter Eggs and Hidden Mickeys in Zootopia. * Mayor Lionheart's name is in reference to King Richard the Lionheart from the Disney film Robin Hood. * Pop-Pop greatly resembles Carl Fredricksen from Disney's Up. * In Tundratown, two young girl elephants are seen wearing Elsa and Anna dresses from Frozen. ** Also, the two elephants' father's clothes bear a great resemblance to Oaken's clothes from Frozen. * Judy Hopps thumps her foot after being given parking duty in a manner similar to Thumper from Bambi. * The full name of the owner of Jumbeaux's Café is Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr., a nod to the Disney film Dumbo, the titular character's full name being Jumbo Junior. * The flower emblems on the two plates in Jumbeaux's Café resemble a decoration on Anna's bed from Frozen. * On Finnick's van is an antenna ball that is modeled after Baymax from Big Hero 6. ** Also, on the side of Finnick's van, there is a picture of Maui's fish hook from Moana. * Judy Hopps' cell phone carrier is PB&J, which is a play on AT&T, as well as a reference to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. * Duke Weaselton's name is practically identical to the Duke of Weselton from Frozen, and they were both voiced by Alan Tudyk. ** This is brought up in a later scene, where Judy mispronounces Duke's name as "Weselton", causing him to reverse his catchphrase from Frozen, saying "It's Weaselton!" * In Little Rodentia, right next to Mousey's is a restaurant called Lucky Cat Café, a reference to the Hamada residence in Big Hero 6. ** Also in Little Rodentia, there is a building called Hans' Pastry Shop. This is a reference to Hans from Frozen. ** When Judy brings the donut sign from The Big Donut down on Weaselton, it is reminiscent of the way Lard-Lad carries his donut in The Simpsons. * The calendar on Chief Bogo's wall in his office is a picture of the San Fransokyo skyline from Big Hero 6. * A reference to Frozen, specifically its most well-known song, is made when Chief Bogo says "Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true! So '''let it go'."'' ** Another reference to Let it Go is on Judy Hopps' music player, where a Gazelle song is titled Let it Goat. * Emmitt Otterton's name is in reference to the children's book and The Muppets TV special Emmitt Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. * Genie's lamp (Aladdin) is sitting on a desk at Mystic Springs Oasis. * One of the bears scratching their backs at Mystic Springs Oasis resembles Baloo from The Jungle Book. * Tujunga, the name of the street Renato Manchas lives on, is in reference to Tujunga Warehouse, which is commonly used instead of the main Disney studios if they become unavailable for any reason. The team of Zootopia worked here for a while when they were developing the film and the main studios were being renovated. * Judy's carrot keychain greatly resembles Bolt's carrot toy from Bolt. * Duke Weaselton is seen selling bootlegged films, all of which are animal variants of previous and upcoming Disney films. They are: Wrangled (Tangled), Wreck-it-Rhino (Wreck-it-Ralph), Pig Hero 6 (Big Hero 6), Meowana (Moana), Giraffic (Gigantic) and Floatzen 2 (Frozen 2). * When Duke Weaselton nicknames Judy "Flopsy the copsy", it is a reference to the character Flopsy in the Beatrix Potter children's book The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies. * On the side of Doug's lab is a picture of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. * On Doug's target wall is a photo of a wolf parodying the "Sad Keanu meme". * The deer mannequin Nick shreds apart while "savage" resembles Bambi from Bambi. * One of the spots on Officer Clawhauser's right cheek is shaped like the head of Mickey Mouse. * On the theatrical release poster for Zootopia, walking behind Yax is a young zebra holding a Mickey Mouse doll. * While Nick Wilde is pushing Finnick in a stroller, a hippo passing by is also pushing a stroller. Hanging out of the hippo's stroller's basket is a Mickey Mouse doll. * In Zootopia: Crime Files, in the case Wi-Fi Jam, a Mickey Mouse sticker is seen on Gertie's laptop. Gallery Category:Lists